An unexpected twist
by WouldBeSelf
Summary: Ikuto and Tadase find Amu being raped. what do they do?


WOW! This story sucked. I wrote this a 5 am….sorry for making your eyes bleed!

Amu walked down the street late at night. Her charas were already home. She sighed and messed with her hair which has grew at a quick rate and was already down to her knees, similar to her friend Rima's hair. She hated it but loved it at the same time. Everyone has been touching her hair and staring when she would walk down the halls. But now Tadase and Nagi have been paying a bit more attention to her. Rima gets annoyed sometimes though. Her golden eyes glanced down the dark roads surrounding her. She was clutching her bag tightly as her footsteps echoed around her. She had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Someone was standing behind her. She felt the shift in the air. Amu quickly spun around putting on her 'cool-n-spicy' face.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?! W-What do you fucking want?" She asked with a snarky voice. The unfamiliar man stepped out from the shadows. She gasped in horror.

_Amu turned on her tv, ran was still asleep in her egg and sue and miki were trying to wake her up. _

"_Be on the lookout for this man," a picture of an old disgusting man was displayed in the corner of the screen. "Michal Corres escaped from prison three days ago, raping young middle school girls across Tokyo. If you see this man please called the police." The news man nodded and the report went to the weather. _

Amu stumbled backed. It was _him_. The young pinkett turned on her heel and ran. But for his age, he ran faster. Michal grabbed Amu by her hair and pinned her against the wall. Amu closed her eyes and aimlessly flailed her arms.

"N-NO STOP!" Amu screamed as his cold hand crawled up her skirt and slipped inside her panties. Tears flowed out of her eyes. Michal silenced her by digging her fingers through her hair and bashing her head into the wall swiftly. Blood stained her bubblegum hair.

Ikuto and Tadase were walking home together after their typical fights. They joked and laughed, which was quite unusual.

"Hey, little prince? How has tiny tits been?" Ikuto asked while smirking down at Tadase.

"W-wha..?" Tadase blushed.

"Amu."

"A-Amu? Well….She's fine. Her hair has gotten longer…and sh- wait. Did you just call Amu small breasted?" Tadase looked up embarrassed.

"Yea, last time I saw her she had tiny misquote bites."

"Why were you looking at Amu's breast?!" Tadase blushed deeper. Ikuto gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Be honest, you've have HAD to look a few times. I know you are all 'Pure to the heart' but really?"

"Amu is NOT small breasted!" Tadase defended.

"Oh? And how would you kno-" Ikuto was cut off by deep sexual groans and the sound of something hitting a wall.

"What was that?" Tadase whispered. Ikuto shushed him and looked around the corner. Both of their hearts stopped in pure hate, horror, and pain. Dark blood pooled on the floor under Amu who only had a bra on. Her clothes were torn off and discarded in the pile of blood.

"A-Amu…." Both of their faces were twisted into pure in utter hate. Without warning they both charanani and ran forward towards him. Ikuto tackled Michal down while Tadase aided Amu. Tadase took off his cloak and wrapped it around her body.

"Here!" Ikuto took off his shirt and threw it at him. Tadase nodded and wrapped it around the cut on her head. Ikuto kept punching and stabbing the man until he was a bloody pulp.

"ill go take her home!" Tadase picked her up in his arms and ran towards her house.

Amu opened her eyes to find herself in her room with Ikuto and Tadase asleep on the end of her bed. She had no memory of what happened or why she had her head wrapped in bandages. A small gasp made her look up. Tadase and Ikuto quickly embraced her in a long hug. For a second she would swear they were sobbing.

"I-Ikuto? Tadase..?" She was shocked.

"Oh my god…We thought…w-we…" They both hugged a bit tighter. Amu smiled and hugged back gently.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked playfully. They both looked at each other.

"You don't remember do you?" Ikuto asked. Amu tilted her head.

"Remember what?" Tadase and Ikuto shared a glance before smiling at her with a bit of sadness.

"Nothing… Amu Hinamori…"

**WBS: OMFG THIS IS SO BAD! I HONESTLY WROTE THIS IN 15 MINEUTS I JUST RANDOMLY GOT THE IDEA AND ITS 3 AM AND AND AND! HGFDSXCBJKIUYTRESCVBJKMNFDSWERGHJIKJHGFDSQAZXSWDCVFRTGHNJIKLP This sucked. And I know it. Sorry ;-;**


End file.
